Pretty in Purple
by DragonzWingz89
Summary: Hermione returns as Head Girl. Draco Malfoy returns as Head Boy. What happens when he lets slip to friends he has feeling for the head girl. Will he throw caution to the wind and be with her, or will he leave her high and dry with so many confused feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pretty in Pink**_

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione woke early, as usual, on the day of returning to Hogwarts. She checked her trunk for the 10th time to make sure she had everything. She went to shower before waking her dad for the day.

Once she showered and dressed, it was 7:30. She wouldn't have to be at King's Cross until ten til 11. She put a pot of coffee on for him and made him breakfast.

It was just the two of them since she was 10. The day she found out she was a witch, her mother left. Hermione was hurt at her mother's actions, but grew to not hate her. She was happy with her dad. He still took care of her and supported her as a witch.

"Daddy, it's almost 8. Time to get up. You need to shower and eat before you take me to King's Cross." She threw the curtains back to let the sun shine in.

"Is it that day already?" Henry Granger grumbled from his bed.

"Yes, it is. You know how I don't want to be late. I have breakfast and coffee ready."

"Alright, I'm up. I'll be down in fifteen." Henry smiled at his daughter.

Hermione smiled back and went downstairs. She fixed them both a plate, with a glass of juice for them both and a cup of coffee for her dad. Fifteen minutes later, he came down ready. They ate breakfast together and talked about Hermione's final year and what would happen once she was done.

Hermione cleaned the dishes before putting them away and going to gather her things. Her father helped her load her truck into the car and they headed for the station. The drive consisted of Hermione assuring her father that she would write to him all the time and tell him how everyone is.

Once at the station, Hermione hugged her dad before entering Platform 9 3/4. The platform was busy and full. Hermione got her trunk to the loading spot and climbed aboard the train.

"Good morning, Hermione. May I say you look dashing today." Harry Potter, her best friend, came walking up to her from down the corridor.

"Morning, Harry. How was your summer?" She gave him a hug.

"It was okay. Spent time at the Weasley's. You?"

"Dad and I went vacationing. We went on a camping trip and done some hiking." Hermione found an empty compartment and went in.

She sat beside the window so she could watch the landscape pass by on the trip. Harry began talking ninety to nothing, and the trip hadn't even started. Hermione looked up when the compartment door opened. In stepped Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"Hello, Hermione. Nice to see you." Ginny said, sitting next to Harry.

"Same here, Ginny."

Hermione didn't really socialize with the Weasley's. She spoke to them in the common room and classes. She never fit in with the group. Ginny tried to get Harry to to hang out with her more, but Harry wanted to stay next to Hermione.

Hermione turned back to the window, thankful when the train pulled away from the station. She pulled out her sketch pad and began to sketch whatever drifted into her mind. About an hour in, her watch alarm went off.

"Where you going?" Harry jumped up when Hermione was leaving the compartment.

"Calm down, Harry. I'm going to the Head's compartment for a meeting with McGonagall." Hermione rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed.

Harry nodded and sat back down next to Ginny. Hermione made her way to the front of the train, never knowing that since the moment she stepped into Platform 9 3/4, a set of steel grey eyes had been watching her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy left earlier than usual to get to the Hogwarts Express. He didn't want to wait around the house for his parents to see him off, or lack thereof. His parents hadn't spoken to him all summer due to his lack of wanting to participate in the pureblood rituals that were bestowed upon him.

Draco had gotten sick of pretending to be someone he wasn't. He could see over the years that pretending to be a pureblood snob was getting him nowhere. His friends weren't really his friends it seemed. The only one who acted like his real friend was Blaise.

Draco arrived at Platform 9 3/4 just as other students were arriving. He put his trunk at the loading spot and went to stand in the shadows, watching as everyone arrived.

He watched as the annoying Harry Potter arrived, followed by the Weasley's. He couldn't help but wonder where Granger was. Usually Potter was following her around like a lost puppy. As his mind wondered to the witch, he spotted her coming through the entrance from King's Cross Station. He swore when his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her.

He would never admit that he was falling for the witch. It started when she punched him in third year. No one had ever stood up to him that way. Then in fourth year at the Yule Ball, she took his breath away in her elegent dress that showed how much she had began to fill out as a young woman. Each year he would watch her, hiding behind his now growing hair and in the shadows.

She began to show him that blood status meant nothing when it came to academics and brains. She bested him in everything. He began to notice everything about her.

When he stepped on the train, he purposely chose the empty compartment next to hers. He didn't pay attention to the others coming in; Blaise, Pansy and Astoria. He said a simple hello and stared out the window. An hour or so into the train ride he got up to go to the Head's compartment for a meeting. He stopped just before he opened the door, noticing Hermione walk by. He followed in behind her, wondering if she was to be head girl.

His heart jumped for joy when they found the same door. Hermione jumped, startled by Draco.

"Hello, Draco. Head boy I see." She gave him a slight smile.

"I am." Was all he could say.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope everyone likes this. I have another chapter done. I want to test this story to see if it will work. I love the 80s movie Pretty in Pink that I got the idea from this for. Let me know what you think; if you'd like to read more or if it will go no where. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pretty in Pink**_

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione's heart done a small leap when Draco stood beside her at the Head's compartment. She had always had a small crush on him. She knew deep down that he acted the way he did towards her is because he was supposed to. She couldn't help the way she was beginning to feel for him.

Her father always teased her by telling her if a boy liked you, he was mean. You know, it was his way of showing it. She always told her dad when she went home every year that one boy just really like her by the way he treated her.

She gave him a smile as he opened the door and let her in first. It shocked her at first, but she accepted it. When they walked in, professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Welcome back, you two. I'm very pleased with you both being the Head Girl and Boy this year. Here are the names of all prefects for the year, the lists of activities going on, and the plans for a end of school year ball. I expect the two of you to work together this year to bring in house equality. If you have any concerns, questions or problems, please feel free to find me." She handed them each a packet and gave them a smile. "I'd like for you to begin the schedules for prefect patrols before they arrive within the hour."

Hermione gave her a smile as she left. She pulled her papers out and looked them over. She looked up when Draco spoke.

"Well, I think pairing the prefects should be easy. There are two in each house. Make them pair with someone in an opposite house for a month and swap." Draco put his legs up on the sofa like seat and pushed his hair back away from his eyes.

"Yes, that could work. Let's see who we have. There is Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy from Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood and Eric Johnson from Ravenclaw, Susan Bones and Ernie Bartholomew from Hufflepuff and Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bullstrode from Slytherin. This could be challenging, but fun." She smiled as she looked up.

Draco gave her a smirk. "Put Weasley with Blaise, it'll drive him crazy. Millie would do fine with Ernie."

Hermione pulled out a quill and began to write. "Alright. And pair Luna with Colin and Susan with Eric. That will work for the first month. Do we want them to patrol one group a week or alternate on weekends?"

"I say we go one group for a week. If they have a dire need to swap, then we put it into consideration. If we see it's worthy to swap, we accept." Draco said.

"Sounds fair. You and I will take every other Saturday together to patrol. I'll fill in for whoever needs the night off for whatever we deem excusable." Hermione said as she used her wand to make multiple copies of the patrol schedule for the rest.

Five minutes later, Hermione and Draco were handing out schedules and reminding the Prefects of their duties. They said a goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

Hermione arrived back in her compartment to find Harry sitting there waiting.

"How'd it go?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Fine. Draco Malfoy is Head Boy this year."

"The pureblood supremacists?" Harry snorted. "Good luck with that. At least you won't have to see each other except for meetings."

"Actually, Head's share a dorm. Well, a common room at least." Hermione said.

Harry's eyes went wide. Before he could say anything, Tonks walked in. Tonks may have been older than Hermione, but since Hermione had started school, Tonks had been a friend. Tonks was the apprentice to Professor McGonagall. Tonks being an anamorphagus gave her the nudge to be in line for Transfiguration.

"Hello my lovely!" Tonks said as she threw herself down beside Hermione.

"Hello, Tonks. Love today's look. Will this last all year?" Hermione smiled.

Tonks had her hair past her shoulders and jet black with streaks of each house color, and she wore a pale purple dress with a leather jacket over it and calf high biker boots.

"No, just for tonight. House unity after all. How was summer?"

"Good. Dad and I went camping and hiking."

"Awesome. Hello, Harry."

"Hi." Harry said, still staring at Hermione.

"Harry, could you give Tonks and I a minute please? Here, go get us some snacks for the rest of the ride." Hermione reached into her small purse and handed Harry a few Galleons.

"Of course, my darling."

When Harry left, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Tonks turned to her with a puzzled look.

"He still pining for you?"

"As always. I can't make him see we're just friends."

"Ah. So, what did you want to talk about?" Tonks turned more to face the younger witch.

"Draco Malfoy is Head Boy this year. Makes me nervous and excited."

"Okay? What's the problem?"

"He's pureblood. I'm muggle born. We're on opposite sides of the spectrum. I know he'll have his friends over to our shared common room and I know what will happen. He may seem fine towards me now, but what if they start in on me?"

"If they do, then lay right back into them. Some people just can't get over prejudice. Look at me, my mother left it all behind to be with my father. Who knows, maybe Draco got that part of the family genes. Don't worry. It'll be fine." She patted Hermione's knee.

Hermione nodded. Harry came back with their sweets and they talked a little before Hermione had to get ready for the arrival to Hogwarts. When she was changed, she grabbed her purse and met Draco at the front of the train to sort the students.

"I'll take first years to the boats then I'll meet you back at the platform to make rounds on the train before we go to the castle." Hermione said before she stepped off the train.

Draco just nodded and stepped off behind her. He waited a little ways away from her to wait on the students. As the students got off, he helped direct them where to go.

"Come on, Draco. Let's go." Blaise said as he walked by.

"Can't. Got to do rounds with Granger before heading to the castle."

"Let her do them herself. She's a busy body anyway." Blaise smirked.

"Can't. McGonagall is watching like a hawk these days. Won't take long. See you in a bit."

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "Don't get dirty walking with her." Blaise turned around and walked to one of the last carriages.

Draco shook his head as his friend left. Blaise could be a prat sometimes. Draco almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Hermione behind him.

"All done. Let's go check the train." She said to him. "Don't worry, I won't touch you and get you dirty." She said as she walked off.

"Don't listen to him. He's an arse sometimes." Draco said, internally punching himself for her hearing that.

"I've heard it all, Malfoy. It doesn't bother me anymore. I'm used to it. After all, I'll have to be sharing a common room with you all year." Hermione stepped on the train and took the West wing of the train, while Draco took the East.

Within ten minutes they were done and made their way to the carriages. They rode quiet all the way to the castle. Once there, they parted ways to the Great Hall. Hermione joined Harry just in time for the Sorting ceremony. After a quick word from Headmaster Dumbledore, the feast began. Hermione ate quickly, knowing she would have to over see the students getting to the dorms.

"Hermione, may I have a word please?" Professor McGonagall asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

Hermione nodded and followed the witch. She retrieved Draco and they walked outside the doors.

"I have your shared common room ready. It's on the 7th floor in the new wing. The portrait of the four founders is where your door resides. You both must agree on a password and only give it to a few close friends. Hermione, your room is to the left up the stairs, Draco, yours to the right. You each have a bathroom as so you don't walk in on each other. There is a small library to the left of the common room, add whatever you'd like during the year, muggle and wizard. A small kitchen for use on weekends is on the right. I hope the both of you can make this year a promising one. Also, I've added a hidden lift from the first floor beside the stairs that takes you to the portrait."

The two students nodded as McGonagall left. They decided to wait outside the Hall to see students out. Half an hour later, they were making their way to the lift.

"So, what shall the password be?" Draco asked as he pulled the lever to take them up.

"Ferret." Was all Hermione said.

Draco chuckled. "How about 'bookworm'?"

"Unity. We'll change it every month to something different. Next month you choose."

"Fair enough." Draco replied.

The lift stopped, revealing the founders portrait. The two stepped in front of it and repeated the password they agreed on. Inside, Hermione was in awe.

The common area was spacious. The area was decorated with black upholstery couches and two armchairs sitting in front of a grand fireplace. Cherry wood tables littered around. The beige and creme colored walls made the room brighter.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Hermione said. She walked up the stairs to her room.

Draco watched as she went. He done the same and entered his room. His room was in shades of blue and beige. Silk sheets lined the bed and several fluffed pillows. He changed into his pajamas and laid in bed. The witch across the way on his mind.

Hermione walked into her room to find it was decorated in shades of purple. She smiled. Her bed had silk lavender sheets with a violet throw and several pillows. She had sheer purple curtains hanging from the top of the four poster. She quickly changed into her night gown and snuggled herself under her blankets.

Thankfully the next day was Saturday. She decided to do her exploring then. She drifted to sleep with a blonde boy on her mind.

* * *

A/N: So, with the awesome reviews liking this so far, I decided to post another chapter. I'm glad it's hitting it off wonderfully! Thank you my lovely readers! It's you who will keep this going!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty in Pink**

Chapter 3

Hermione woke the next day feeling great. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Her room had a beautiful vanity, a cherry wood desk and chair complete with matching bedside tables.

She climbed out of bed and went to the wardrobe that had its own space. She grabbed her undergarments and her black leggings and a thin oversized sweater. She went to the bathroom to shower. She was in awe of it. There was a giant claw foot bath tub, a shower with jets all around and above and a large basin with plenty of counter space.

She turned the shower on to warm and stepped in. She showered quickly, wanting to go see what the library was like. She got out, dried and dressed, putting her hair into a messy bun. She slipped into her flats and walked downstairs. When she got to the bottom, the smell of food and coffee hit her. She looked to see Draco there, two plates in front of him.

"Morning. I thought you'd like breakfast before you lock yourself in the library today." Draco smirked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"That's not what I was going to do." Hermione retaliated. "Okay, fine, I was." She finally said seeing the look on Draco's face.

"I made a few things, not knowing what you'd want today." He waved his hand across the small island bar.

"Thank you. Is there enough coffee for me a cup?" Hermione sat on one stool and began to fill her plate with pancakes and bacon.

"There is." Draco handed her a mug to add her cream and sugar.

"Thank you. This was nice of you to do."

Draco shrugged. "I figured why not use the kitchen on a weekend. Besides, we need to get to know each other if we're going to be living together all year." He sat himself beside her and began to eat.

Hermione nodded. "I agree. Just know that I'm not opening up to you quickly. Not after the last six years. I agree we need to promote house unity and who better to do that than a muggle born and a pureblood who was raised to despise me."

Draco felt a pang. "Understandable." He took a sip of his coffee. "So, what kind of reading material do you like?"

"Muggle or magic?"

"Muggle."

"All the old literature. Shakespeare being a favorite, followed by Charlotte Bronte."

"Shakespeare is good. I've read a few of his works. Don't give me that look. Buried deep in the dark crevaces of Malfoy Manor library is my great grandmother's Muggle literature collection. I stumbled upon it one day and became intrigued."

Hermione was slightly impressed. "I haven't been able to read all of them. Our library back home is scarce of anything worth reading. That's why I love the library here. I can indulge in my favorite hobby and learn something new."

"Bookworm." Draco mumbled.

Hermione had finished her food and before she got up to clean bet dishes, they were magically taken away. She finished her coffee and excused herself to the dorm's library. She fell in love instantly. There was a quaint little area with a fireplace and two lounges to read at with windows on each side that overlooked the grounds.

She browsed the shelves, finding books she's already read in the schools library, even some more advanced from the restricted section. She walked a little further and found a section of Muggle literature. She ran her fingers over the spines, carefully reading the titles. She stopped on Pride and Prejudice. She opened the cover to find it was the first edition.

She flipped through the pages carefully and sat on the lounge and began to read.

Draco cleaned the kitchen area with a swipe of his wand. He sat in front of the fireplace, the witch in the library on his mind. He was happy she agreed they needed to be friendly. Draco was so caught up in thinking when a voice clearing it's throat made him jump.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, for interrupting your thinking, but there is a Blaise Zabini outside the door for you." Rowena Ravenclaw said, bowing.

"Thank you." He said, nodding his head back to her.

He walked to the portrait hole and opened to see, in fact, Blaise Zabini, standing there.

"And why don't I have the password to get in?" Blaise said, walking past Draco and into the common room.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too. And we just set it last night. We haven't discussed who should have it yet."

"You have to actually ask the Mudblood who gets the password?" Blaise scoffed as he sat in the arm chair.

"McGonagall's rule. This is the Head's dorm and not everyone can come in. And let's refrain from using that word." Draco said, stretching out on the couch.

Blaise gave him a questioning look. "Caring for her feelings, are we?"

"It's a new year, Blaise. Times are changing. It's time to change with them."

"Whatever. I came to see if you were going to hold Quidditch tryouts this year. Everyone's been asking, even a few girls, although I don't think they should play."

Draco was quickly getting agitated at Blaise. "More thank likely. I don't see why some of the girls can't try out. I know Astoria can play after all the games over the summers we'd play."

"Draco, come on. Girls can't play Quidditch."

Before Draco could say anything, the doors to the library opened to reveal Hermione walking out with a book in her arms.

"Well, the lovely little bookworm Grace's us with her presence." Blaise said, smirking at her.

"Zabini." Hermione gave him a nod. "Draco, I just received an owl from McGonagall. She'd like to see us in her office in an hour."

Draco nodded. "I'll see you later, Blaise. I'll come by the common room later to announce tryouts."

With that, Draco dismissed Blaise. Draco went to his room to grab his robes and then waited in the common area for Hermione. She came down ten minutes later, her hair more presentable and her robes around her shoulders.

"Ready?" She asked. Draco nodded. He opened the door for her and they headed for McGonagall's office.

"So, who should we give the password to? Blaise made the comment earlier about not having it."

"I heard. Honestly, I won't give the password to anyone. You can give it to whoever." She said, keeping her eyes forward as she walked.

"Don't want Potter having it?"

"Not really. He's a friend, but a friend who irkes the nerves a little. The only one I'd probably give it to would be Tonks."

"McGonagall's apprentice? Why her?" Draco questioned.

"She's a friend. Someone I can rely on when I need to talk." Hermione walked quietly after that.

Before long, they were standing in the entryway on the other side of the stone gargoyle that lead to the Headmistress office.

"Ah, come in. Have a seat." She waited for the students to be seated before she spoke.

"Now, as you know, Halloween is soon. I'd like for the two of you to plan a sort of party for the older students. Fifth year and up may stay up into the midnight hour. Younger students may attend and be let go at 8pm. To take the edge off of the past years war. It will be the first of three. The other two will be on New Year's for those who will be remaining here for the holidays and the last at the end of the year for those who are graduating and leaving Hogwarts. I expect each to be planned to the high. I want the students to enjoy themselves this year. I'd like for the two of you to help the staff keep an eye on students but also enjoy yourselves."

McGonagall looked at Hermione and Draco over her spectacles. She could see how the war affected each of them. She could see the changes in the young Malfoy and how Hermione had grown into a brilliant witch.

"We can do that, professor. When do you need the plans for each?" Draco said, slightly surprising her.

"I would like them a week in advanced. To give everyone time to prepare. Also, have the two of you come up with a password for the dorms? It's policy that Headmistress has them at all times in case of emergency."

"Yes ma'am. We've decided to change it every month. We will each take turns choosing. I've chosen "Unity" for the month." Hermione replied.

"Very well. When the password changes, I'd like the courtesy of being informed."

"Yes, professor." They both replied.

"Very good. You are dismissed."

Hermione and Draco stood and left. They walked in silence back to the dormitory. Once back, Hermione went to retrieve her book and left for the lake. She wanted to be outside and reading.

Draco went to the Slytherin dungeons to announce tryouts.

* * *

A/N: Well, chapter 3. Sorry it's been awhile. Between work, being mom and wife, and having writer's block, it's hard to stay on top. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Your reviews keeps the story going!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretty in Purple**

Chapter 4

Hermione sat under the willow tree by the Black Lake, reading. There was a gentle breeze that would carry the water the giant squid splashed. Hermione smiled as she looked up from her book.

"Hello, beautiful."

Hermione turned to see Harry walking towards her. She loved Harry, but as a friend. She enjoyed his company sometimes, but he was beginning to get too clingy for her taste.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry sat beside her. "Did you hear that McGonagall's Headmistress now?"

Hermione nodded. "She took Dumbledore's place when he died from a bad case of dragon pox over summer."

Harry just nodded. "How's the Head dorms this year?"

"Lovely. It's decorated beautifully and has it's on library. My room is decorated in shades of purple." Hermione smiled.

"Well that's right up your alley." Harry sat up and turned to Hermione. "What say you we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I'll have to see, Harry." Hermione stood to leave to go back inside.

"Can I come up and see the dorms? I'd love to see your purple room." Harry said as he jumped up and followed her.

"Maybe another time. And not my room." She said, slightly annoyed.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you at lunch." Harry yelled to her.

Hermione sighed as she walked back to the Head dorms. She wanted to spend the afternoon alone, but that plan failed. She decided to sit in the common room and work on plans for the Halloween dance.

She smiled when the common room was empty. She fixed herself a cup of tea in the kitchen, then curled up in the arm chair by the fire and pulled out her muggle notebook and pen. She began jotting down ideas for the ball.

Her mind was racing with ideas, so much so, that she didn't hear someone come in.

* * *

Draco announced tryout for Quidditch in the Slytherin common room for everyone who wanted to join, girls included. He was surprised by the amount of girls who came to him wanting to try out. He set the date for the weekend.

"Everyone who wants to try out needs to be at the Quidditch pitch at 10am. I will be choosing a whole new team this year. Players from last year will also have to try out. I want to beat Gryffindor this year and I want strong players. I will continue as Seeker for the team. Anyone who has a problem with this, you can find yourself off the team for good."

The common room became a buzz after that. Draco went to leave when Blaise stopped him.

"Draco, why don't you stay. This is your house after all."

"I'm going back to my own common room. There's a few things I have to McGonagall."

"It's that Mudblood up there you're really wanting to see."

"Can you once in your life refrain from using that word anymore?"

"Yeah, okay. Go ahead, run to the witch." With that, Draco turned and left.

When he returned to the common room, he found Hermione sitting in the arm chair, notepad in her lap and a pen between her teeth, concentrating. He couldn't help but notice how cute she was in that moment.

"What ya doing?" He said as he walked closer.

Hermione jumped, dropping her notepad and knocking her tea over. "Jeez, you scared me."

Draco smirked. "Sorry." He flicked his wand and the mess from her cu was cleaned up.

"Thanks." She sat back up in the chair. "I'm working on ideas for the Halloween ball. Trying to decide what exactly to do."

Draco sat opposite her on the lounge. "Have you thought about pairings? Like each couple goes as a pair. Say, Romeo and Juliet? Or Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy?"

Hermione stopped and stared. "You know 'Pride and Prejudice'?"

"Well yeah. It's one of my favorite muggle stories." Draco smiled.

"Well, something else we have in common. It's my favorite as well." Hermione smiled.

Hermione turned back to her notepad. "I like that idea. Student are to come as couples and dress as some kind of pairing of their choice. Now, what about decorations and music? And food?"

"I say we do a forest theme. Decorate the Great Hall as a forest with moving trees, spiders and have a eerie moonlight and clouds. As for food, we can have the elves do easy foods; sandwiches, fruit, you know. And I'm sure we can get a band to come play for us. That will have to be up to McGonagall."

Hermione kept writing as Draco talked. When she was done, she looked at him and smiled. "I really like your ideas. I want to add floating candles to the decorations. But instead they glow purple. Purple is a beautiful and eerie color. And how would you feel if the two of us go as a couple? You know, to promote unity and since we have to patrol the dance until the younger students are dismissed."

Draco gave her a smirk and then smiled. "That sounds good. I have a feeling who we would be going as." He gave her a wink.

Hermione tried to hide her face to keep Draco from seeing her blush. She wasn't successful. Draco seen and smiled.

"You should smile more. It suits you." Hermione said quietly.

"You should too."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! I've hit writer's block! I just managed to write the other half of this chapter in the last few minutes. It's all I can come up with for now. I hope y'all like it! It gets better I promise haha! And yes, I changed the title. In the movie I'm basing this off of, the main female character loves pink, but since I love purple, Hermione does too :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretty in Purple**

Chapter 5

Classes began how they usually do at Hogwarts. First years running around trying to find the right class, upper class trying to skip. Thankfully for Hermione, professor McGonagall gave her a free first period so she could assist those needing to find the right room and make sure no one was hiding in an abandoned classroom.

Hermione was walking down the first floor corridor towards Transfiguration when the signal bell sounded. She made sure the first years knew where they were going before quickly walking to the classroom and finding her a seat. She pulled her parchment and self inking quill when the chair next to her moved.

"Seat taken?"

"Nope. Not at all." Hermione looked up to see a smirking Draco looking at her.

Draco sat beside Hermione and pulled out his things. He leaned back in his chair, waiting for class to start. He groaned when a darked hair witch walked in front of him.

"Hello, Draco." Pansy smiled.

"Pansy."

"Why don't you come sit with us in the back? At least back there you won't get Mudblood germs all over you." Pansy said, sneering at Hermione.

"Pansy, why don't you carry your ass? I don't feel like having you bad mouth my friend. If that's all you bunch are going to do, then stay away from me."

"I didn't believe Blaise at first. She really has cursed you into being her friend." Pansy scoffed. She turned to Hermione and got close enough their noses almost touched. "Good job, Mudblood. You ruined the last good pureblood name."

"Miss Parkinson. That will be detention for the next three nights. I suggest you take your seat at the back." Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed at Pansy as she walked in the room.

Draco turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry. It's not like you told her to say that." Hermione didn't trust her voice to talk any louder than a whisper.

Before Draco could say anything else, McGonagall waved her wand and the days lesson appeared on the board.

"This year in advanced Transfiguration, we will be seeing which of you have the power to become an Animagus. Not everyone can do it, mind you. It takes skill and learning. Those of you who show the ability to transform, will be taught by me how to perfect it. At the end of the year, you will transform and a ministry official will deem you fit to register. Only those who can change at will can become and Animagus. You must register if you are able or you will not be continuing." McGonagall walked across the room to her desk.

"Who can tell me the first step in becoming an Animagus?"

Draco raised his hand. "The first thing you must do is mediate into yourself and let your inner traits choose your animal. Sometimes your Animagus form comes out in the form of your patronus. Very rarely will your patronus change if your Animagus form is different."

"Very good, mister Malfoy." McGonagall gave him a small smile. "Everyone stand. Miss Tonks will be vanishing your desk and putting each of you in separate places around the room. I want each of you to relax your mind and find your meditation to see if you have the ability."

Tonks appeared from the left of the room. She waved her wand and the desks disappeared then she took each student and placed them around the room. She winked at Hermione when she placed her and Draco near the open windows.

Hermione sat and crossed her legs. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes, letting the breeze wash over her.

Draco sat a minute and watched Hermione. He couldn't help but watch her. He finally closed his eyes to meditate when Tonks tapped him on the shoulder. He closed his eyes and relaxed. It didn't take long for him to find his inner peace.

McGonagall walked around and watched all of her students. She didn't see any progress with anyone of them until she reached Hermione and Draco. She knew the signs and she saw them in the pair.

She made notes on the students progress before interrupting them for the end of class.

"Alright everyone. Did anyone have any progress?" Only Hermione and Draco raised their hands. "For the duration of the year, Tonks will be teaching the rest of you your lessons and assigning homework. As for Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, you two will be studying with me. Class dismissed."

Hermione gathered her belongings and left for her next class. The day went on without incident. Hermione went back to common room after classes and began her assignments before going down to supper.

"Want a partner? I'm pretty good in potions and I could always use help in charms and ancient runes."

Hermione looked up to see Draco standing behind the empty chair. She nodded her head and he took the seat next to her. He pulled out his books, parchment and self inking quill from his satchel bag.

"Which do you need help with the most? I'm currently on Charms. You could follow along with me if you'd like." Hermione spoke, not looking up from her writing.

"That'll be fine. May I scoot closer to see your work?" Draco asked, picking his charms work out of the stack.

Hermione nodded, moved her work so it would be between them and let Draco see what she was doing.

The two of them worked together, sometimes quietly, other times speaking to help on questions. The finished all of their work with an hour to spare before supper. Hermione began putting her things away in her bag neatly when Draco spoke.

"McGonagall's class was interesting today. I never knew I had the energy in me to become an Animagus." He said, placing his hands behind his head.

"Neither did I. I think it will be quite nice to have a change of pace for once. I'd like to see where it will go. Did you find out what your Animagus form was?"

"Close. What is your patronus?"

"An otter, but I don't think my Animagus will be an otter. I have a feeling it will be something with keen senses and an intellectual being. You?"

"I..uh..I don't have a patronus." Draco mumbled.

"Pardon? I couldn't hear you." Hermione said, sitting closer to him.

"I don't have a patronus." He said a little louder.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "I thought you would have one of all people."

"Well I don't exactly have and happy memories I can go on. Never really have. My whole life has been torture, ridicule or nothing." Draco got up from having chair and walked to the fireplace.

Hermione got up and walked to him. She hesitated a moment before she placed her hand on his shoulder. Draco took a sharp breath before turning his head towards her hand.

"Everyone has some form of happy memories. If you'd like, I could show you how to produce a patronus." Hermione said, quiet enough for Draco to hear.

Draco smirked. "Yeah, I would."

* * *

A/N: sorry it's taken so long to update! Life's been crazy & it's taken me a month just to finish this chapter! Hope everyone enjoys!

Also! Anyone have any ideas on what Draco's patronus will be? And what will Hermione's Animagus be? I have ideas! I just want to see what my lovely readers think :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretty in** **Purple**

 **Chapter 6**

Hermione was sitting in the library, finding ways to help Draco produce a patronus when she was interrupted.

"There you are beautiful." Harry said as he scraped the chair across the floor.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hi Harry."

"So, I've made us plans to have lunch at Hogsmeade next weekend. You know, do some shopping, eat, hang out."

"That sounds nice Harry. I'll have to see what's on my schedule before I can accept." Hermione put a piece of parchment between pages to mark her spot.

"What you reading up on?"

"How to help Draco produce a patronus." She said, not looking at him.

"Malfoy? Why would you help him?"

"Class assignment, plus I think he should know how."

"Come on Hermione. You don't actually think he's capable of having happy memories or even making any strong enough for the patronus, do you?"

"As a matter of fact." She said, closing the book heavily and looking at Harry. "I do. I believe everyone has some kind of happiness inside them that can be strong enough. Now, excuse me. I've got more work to do."

She grabbed the books and her bag and left Harry starting after her. Hermione was silently fuming as she walked down the corridor towards the common room. Harry had been her best friend since the start of 1st year, but he was beginning to get on her nerves.

She made it to the Head's portrait, gave the password and walked in. She was still in her own world when she went in that she didn't notice Blaise piddling around.

"Hello, Granger."

Hermione jumped and dropped her books. "Zabini, you gave me a fright. What are you doing in here?" She asked as she kneeled down to pick up her books.

"Came to find Draco, but I got you instead." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, clearly he isn't here. If you'll excuse me." She began to walk every towards her room when Blaise stepped in front of her.

"Come now, Granger. Why are you avoiding me? I just want to talk and pick that pretty brain of yours. We've gone to school together now for years and yet you don't speak to me unless you have to. Do you know how many girls would love to have this opportunity you have now? Me alone with them?"

Hermione was becoming even more aggitated than she was before. "I don't talk to you because you're a concieded jerk who only wants to talk to a girl to get into their pants. I'm not a slag, Zabini. I actually have morals."

"Come now. Don't be that way. Why won't you give me the time of day?" He said, pushing hair behind her ear.

Hermione moved out of his way. "Because I actually have some taste in a man, and you're not my flavor. Now bugger off before I hex you into space."

Blaise growled in frustration and walked away. Hermione went to her room, shut and locked the door and put up a silencing spell. She threw herself across her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Her frustration was getting the better of her. Blaise Zabini being the main cause. It wasn't the first time he asked her out. It was probably the seventh or eighth. She never liked Blaise simply because he always flaunted that he was better than her, then would come around and try and ask her out.

The knock on the door brought her back and she went to see who it was. She smiled brightly as Tonks stood in front of her.

"Come in. I'm loving this look on you."

Tonks was wearing her hair in a hgh pontytail that was currently colored purple, a pair of leather pants with knee high boots and a purple and white corset top that was off the shoulder and had long sleeves.

"Thank you. So, what are your plans for today?" Tonks asked as she sat on the bed.

"Now, nothing. I was in the library looking up ways to help Draco when Harry came in to tell me of his plans for us next weekend in Hogsmeade. Then proceeded to ask why I'm helping Draco produce a patronus." Hermione said as she sat beside Tonks.

"Why are you helping him?" Tonks raised an eyebrow at her young friend.

"Because the two of us are the only ones in class who show any signs of being able to become Animagus."

"Sure." Tonks stood up and walked to Hermione's wardrobe. "Why do I not see any style in here? Where's the cute tops and trendy jeans?"

Hermione chuckled. "Because I don't go shopping very often. Jeans and tees are comfortable. Along with jumpers."

"Well, we will have to remedy that. This weekend I'm taking you shopping. And I don't want to hear any backtalk as to why you can't go."

Hermione rolled her eyes. When Tonks had it set in her mind to do something, there was no talking her out of it.

"Fine."

The girls talked for another hour before Tonks left. Hermione gathered her books and papers and went to the common room. There she found Draco sitting at the table, bent over his textbooks. She made a noise before approaching the table as to not startle the boy.

"Hermione, can you help here? I'm stuck and don't know what I should do." Draco said as he seen her.

Hermione looked at him dumbfounded for a moment before regaining herself and sat beside him at the table. She pulled his work towards her.

"I see the problem. Here, this is the tome you need. Chapter 8 tells you what you need as to fix that." She pulled a large book from her bag and set it beside him.

"Thanks." Draco opened to the chapter and scanned the pages. He began scribbling on his parchment once he found what he was looking for.

Hermione began on her DADA essay as Draco finished with his. Neither of them spoke for the next hour unless it was to compare notes. When they were done, Hermione summoned her bag to her room and set a pot of tea to make.

She sat in the armchair and curled her feet under her. "I found some research for you. On how to help you produce a patronus. It's simple really, but for someone who has never conjured it, it may be difficult."

Draco looked at her. "How difficult?"

"If you don't particularly have a happy memeory of any kind, then it can be difficult. If you have some sort of happy memeory then it's very easy. I just thought you'd like to study up on the subject. I also found a few books on Animagus for us as well."

Draco nodded. He stood and held his hand out for Hermione. "Show me, please."

Hermione took his hand, knowing what he meant. She took her wand and cast the charm. As soon as the words left her mouth, an otter popped out and began swimming around the room. She let it float around Draco before ending the charm.

"Amazing. What memory did you use?"

"My parents. Finding out I'm a witch. A mixture of memories really." She shrugged.

"I may have something. Care to help me try?"

"Of course. All you need to do it close your eyes, think on that memory and feel how you felt then. When your entire body is filled with that bit of happiness, you say 'Expecto Patronum'". Hermione showed him how to hold his wand.

Draco stood in front of her and closed his eyes. He though back to when he Mar ethe Quidditch team, on his own. How he felt when he was made Seeker because of his talent. When the memory came full force, he said the incantation.

A small sliver came out of his wand. It made a shape of an animal, but neither him or Hermione could make it out.

"That's a fantastic start. We just need to make new, happy memories for you." Hermione smiled.

Draco gave a slight smile back. He hoped she would be the one to make the memories with. Something inside Draco began to stir for the witch, and he wasn't sure what it was, but it felt right.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken awhile to upload. Been busy busy busy. I hope you all enjoy he the story is progressing. It's still a long work in progress. Let me know what you think! Also, let me know what you think Draco's Animagus will be as well as Hermione's! I have ideas I just like to know what you all think! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The week was soon coming to an end. During Transfiguration classes, Hermione and Draco worked together on their Animagus assignment. Professor McGonagall was becoming very impressed with how well the pair worked together.

"I would like to say how proud I am of the two of you. Working together as well as you do shows the entire school that two rivalry houses can work together." The professor beamed as the students were gathering their belongings for the end of the day.

"I would like for you to work on conjuring a patronus over the weekend and on Monday demonstrate. If I see the two of you can perfectly conjure it, we will begin on the next step of becoming and Animagus."

Hermione smiled. "Of course Professor. We have actually already began on that. I will help Draco every chance I get."

"Wonderful. Have a good weekend." Professor McGonagall went to leave to her office when Hermione stopped her.

"Professor, has Tonks got an okay from you to travel out of school grounds on Saturday to go shopping? She mentioned it a few evenings ago to me." Hermione asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"In fact she has. As long as it is in a reasonable range, it perfectly fine with me." The professor replied.

"Thank you."

Hermione and Draco left the classroom to head for lunch. As they walked, Draco made small talk with the witch.

"I didn't know you were so close to Assistant Professor Tonks."

She nodded. "I am. We become close a few years ago. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind you calling her just Tonks."

"Okay." Draco nodded. "What kind of shopping will you be doing?"

"Clothes. She thinks I don't have a wide range of 'trendy' clothing. I like simple, tees and jeans, with the occasional jumper. But, I'll go along. Maybe she can change my mind." Hermione smiled at him.

Draco smiled back. His stomach done flips when she smiled at him. He looked away as they made their way into the Great Hall.

They went their separate ways, as usual. Hermione sat near the end of the table, later joined by Harry and Ginny. Draco sat in his usual place. Blaine joined him.

"Draco, why did you come waltzing in with the Mudblood?"

Draco snapped his head over to Blaise. "Can you refrain from using that word? And we had to stay behind with McGonagall after class."

Blaise looked at Draco with a curious look, but didn't say anything. They made small talk through lunch until time to go to next class.

Draco went through the rest of his day in a daze. He couldn't keep his mind on his work, thankfully near the end of class he managed to write down the assignment. He went to the common room as everyone else went about to their last class.

He dropped his bag on the table and walked to the small kitchen and made him a drink. He walked over to the board the held all important notices for the month. He seen on his and Hermione's that they had to work on a new weekly patrol schedule and finish plans for the Halloween Ball that would be held at the end of October.

Since it was his free period, he sat and finished his school work, some he would have to wait for Hermione to see if she had what he needed. When done, he pulled out fresh parchment and began on the payroll schedules, leaving them for Hermione to look over as well.

He was brought out of his thinking when an owl tapped on the window behind him. He stood to open it and the owl dropped the roll of parchment, grabbed a waiting treat and flew away.

Draco unrolled it to find it was from the Headmistress.

 _'To my Head Boy & Girl,_

 _Due to recent events, I would like for the two of you to come to the Halloween Ball together to show house unity. The two of you have shown how well houses can work together._

 _With the both of you being my top students and a role model for your own House, it is in my sincerest opinion that the both of you show others how easy it is to get along._

 _Please send reply with the final preparations for the Ball no later than the first of October, being next week._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmistress McGonagall'_

Draco immediately went to work on a theme for the Ball. He was so into his plans that he never heard Hermione enter the common room.

Hermione entered the common room and seen Draco sitting at the table, his head down, scribbling away on his parchment. She smiled at how into his work he was. She put her bag down on the sofa and went to the kitchen to make her a cuppa.

The noise startled Draco and he jumped. He looked up to see Hermione's back to him in the kitchen.

"Bloody hell, Granger. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, Draco. You were so into your work that I didn't want to disturb you." She gave him an apologetic smile.

Draco stood, grabbing the parchment as he did, and walked over the the small island and sat.

"I worked out a new patrol schedule and I just need you to look it over before I make copies and send it out. Also, McGonagall sent this about the Ball and that is what I was working on when you came in."

Hermione looked over the schedule, gave her okay and sent out copies to all the Prefects. Then she read the letter from the Headmistress, then looked at Draco's plans.

"I actually love this idea, Draco. That would be perfect for the Ball. Everyone go in couples. How about this, we can have it where they can be a couple from both muggle and wizarding world, so the muggleborns can have ideas for a costume."

Draco smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Should we go ahead and send this off then? Any other ideas you'd like to add?"

Hermione looked it over, adding just a few things for foods and decorations and sent it off with Draco's approval of her ideas.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two finished any school work and began working on Draco's patronus.

"Now, close your eyes, think of anything that makes you happy, let it fill you and try again." Hermione spoke softly.

Draco done what she said, and said the spell. A silver whisp of smoke come from his wand and circled then disappeared. Neither of them were able to make out what it was. They made a few more attempts before giving up for the night.

They had dinner in the common room, talking about anything and everything before going their separate ways. Draco stood, stretched and walked over to Hermione who stood by the staircase. They walked up together and before Hermione went to her room, Draco stopped her.

"Thank you, for everything." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. He said a quiet goodnight and disappeared into his room.

Hermione stood in shock. Did Draco Malfoy, the boy who has made her life hell at some point, actually just thank her? And kiss her cheek?

* * *

Saturday morning had Hermione waking in a wonderful mood. She turned on her muggle disc player that she had fixed to work at the school, turned the music up as she took a shower. She washed her hair and body. She dried off when she was done and wrapped the towel around her. She done her hair magically to have soft waves down her back, with a little of each side braided and pulled back.

She went to her closet and found her favorite Capri pants, and matched it with her purple peasant style top. She dressed and walked downstairs. When she came down, Tonks was there already, having a conversation with Draco.

"Good morning." She greeted as she walked to the island and made her a spice of toast and tea.

"Hello my lovely. I love the outfit." Tonks said, still sitting beside Draco. "Might want to lift that jaw up from the ground before she sees." She whispered to a very awestruck Draco.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled. "Morning, Draco."

"Morning, Hermione."

"Well, if you will, let's get the show on the road. Headmistress gave us a time limit today." Tonks said, standing.

"I'm coming." Hermione summoned her purse from her room and gave Draco a smile and left with Tonks.

* * *

A/N: So so sorry it has been so long! There has been alot of things come up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Chapter 8 is almost complete! Sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm writing this phone and not everything catches. Also, would anyone like to guess what Draco's patronus will be and possible Animagus for our pair?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Draco left an awestruck Hermione standing in the foyer of her room. He changed into his pajamas and laid in bed. He was definitely developing feelings for the witch, he just didn't know how to feel about it. He fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.

The next morning he woke with a little more spring in his step. He showered and dressed in his muggle jeans he found comfortable and a simple black shirt. He went downstairs to make breakfast since he knew Hermione was going out and he wanted to stay in today.

When he walked down the stairs, he found Tonks walking in.

"Morning. I take it your Hermione's person to have our password?"

"Of course. Morning to you as well Mr. Malfoy."

Draco groaned. "Please never call me that again. That was my father. Draco is fine." He put a pot of water to boil for morning tea and set toast to make.

"Draco it is then. Any sign of Hermione this morning?" Tonks asked, sitting at one of the bar stools.

"Nope." Just then they heard music coming from her side of the room.

"She's up. And from the sound of the music, she's exceptionally chipper today. Something has made her happy." Tonks smiled at Draco, who noticed.

"And what does that mean?"

"Oh, don't get offensive. I just mean that she's happy about something that has happened. Tell me, Draco, how is things going between you and my friend?" Tonks leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand.

"Very well. We work well together. And." Draco stopped, thinking for a minute before sitting next to Tonks. "You know Hermione better than anyone, right?"

"I'd like to think so. Why?"

"Well, we have the final plans for the Halloween Ball and due to McGonagall wanting us to go together as the head boy and girl, we decided on couples. Like, as in couple pairings from wizarding and muggle world. Only thing is, I want to surprise her with our couple pairing. I need your help." Draco tool a deep breath when he finished.

Tonks smiled a wicked smile. "Read 'Pride and Prejudice'. It'll explain everything."

Just then, Hermione came walking down the stairs.

"Good morning." She greeted as she walked to the island and made her a spice of toast and tea.

"Hello my lovely. I love the outfit." Tonks said, still sitting beside Draco.

"Might want to lift that jaw up from the ground before she sees." She whispered to a very awestruck Draco. He quickly recovered, but still kept his eyes on her.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled. "Morning, Draco."

"Morning, Hermione." He said with a smile.

"Well, if you will, let's get the show on the road. Headmistress gave us a time limit today." Tonks said, standing.

"I'm coming." Hermione summoned her purse from her room and gave Draco a smile and left with Tonks.

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Hermione looked stunning this morning. He finally recovered and went to the library. He searched through the rows of muggle literature and found what he was looking for.

He sat in the window seat and began reading. Quickly becoming entranced with the story of Elizabeth Bennet.

* * *

Hermione and Tonks arrived in Wizarding London for their shopping day. Their first stop was the new shop, Witch Wear for Every Age. Hermione walked in and was immediately in lobe with the store. Everything was color coded and in order from no sleeve, short sleeve, long sleeve and so on.

"So, where to start?" Tonks asked.

"Really? You have to ask? Purple of course." Hermione laughed as she walked over to browse.

"I think you should add a little more color than just purple." Tonks said as she found her style.

"I do. I like some yellow and some green. Who knows, maybe I'll find something I like in other colors."

Tonks rolled her eyes and helped Hermione find what she wanted. Hermione surprised her when she picked out several tops like the one she wore before, with the corset middle and off the shoulder sleeves.

Hermione had a wonderful time looking for outfits. She even managed to find a few dresses and skirts to wear. And to Tonks surprise, not everything was purple. They paid for their purchases, Hermione happy that everything there was very affordable.

They had lunch at a nearby restaurant and sat down to wait on their food. Hermione put her purchases in the booth beside her by the wall, Tonks doing the same.

"So, how is everything going with Draco? You two getting along?"

"We are, actually. I'm helping him produce a patronus. It's going okay, I just need him to producd stronger happy memories."

"I'm sure he will. He mentioned the two of you are planning a Halloween Ball?"

"Yes. Headmistress thinks it will be a good idea for one. She wants Draco and I to go together to show the school two rival houses can come together. So he come up with idea for a couple's theme. I actually think it's clever." Hermione smiled.

"I know that smile. You're happy. Any ideas for your costumes?"

"No. We haven't discussed that yet. I'm not sure what we will choose. That may be a fight." She giggled.

Their food came and they ate. Shortly after they headed back to the school. Hermione went to her room and pit her things away. She rearranged her closet to put her new purchases in and arranged her regular tees into her dresser. When done, she went down to find Draco.

* * *

Draco was still sitting on the window seat when he heard Hermione. He marked his page, put the book away and walked out into the common area. Hermione had come back downstairs just as he was closing the library door.

"Hello, Draco. Did you spend all morning and afternoon in there?"

"I did. Is that so shocking?"

"No. Have you had lunch?"

"A little. I'll eat again at dinner. How was your outing?" He said as he sat on the opposite end of the sofa from the brunette.

"Wonderful. I found a store that perfectly suits me. Everything is color coded and arranged in a perfect set that it was very easy for me to find what I was looking for. It is also affordable."

"Well that sounds like you." Draco threw his arms behind his head. "McGonagall sent word that she will be announcing the Halloween Ball this evening at dinner. Since Monday starts the new month, she wants everyone to start preparing. Then she is calling a meeting with us and the Prefects afterwards."

Hermione nodded. "So, Draco, tell me a few things about yourself. We need to get to know each other a bit better and I need to know what really makes you happy."

Draco thought a moment. "Well, flying used to make me happy. It still brings some joy, but not as much. I've been flying since I could remember. Mum bought me a broomstick for my fifth birthday and I flew all evening after." He smiled.

"My favorite memory though would have to be when I flew out of the Manor's grounds and I went to this small little town down the road. I flew into this huge tree and sat there and watched all the children playing. There was this one little girl running around, laughing. Then an older kid came over, said something to her and then pushed her down. It made me mad but I couldn't do anything, so I sat in the tree."

Hermione sat up, listening to him very intently.

"The little girl came over to the tree and sat on one of the lower branches. She sat there, picking at the leaves, then I seen her take the peices of the leaf and put them back together. I was shocked and amazed. This little muggle girl could do something like that. She couldn't have been more than.."

"Seven. She was seven years old."

Draco furrowed his brows at her. "How do you know that?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Draco, that little girl was me. That was the day I found out I was different than others. I was being picked on because I was talking of flying broomsticks and magic."

Draco was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it. "Wow. That's, that's amazing."

"Yeah. I always wondered who the boy in the tree was. I could tell he was there. It was something I felt deep down. Who knew it would be you." Hermione smiled at Draco.

He felt his stomach flutter. Before he could do anything, the portrait swung open. Draco inwardly groaned.

"Well, well, look at you Granger. You fix up quite nice. Who knew a Mudblood could actually look good under all those school robes." Blaise said as he walked over and sat in the armchair.

"And that's my cue to leave. See you at the meeting after dinner, Draco." Hermione got up and went to her room.

"Really, Blaise? Why have you come in here and then insult Hermione." Draco said.

"I didn't insult her. I just gave her a compliment."

"Using the word 'Mudblood' is a compliment? Really Blaise. You need to watch what you say."

"Now why is that?"

"Because this is our common room and were trying to get along here. Now, what did you come in here for?"

"I came to yell you were having a party in the dungeons tonight and you're coming." Blaise said, looking at his nails.

"Can't."

"And why not?"

"Well, I have a Prefects meeting after dinner then patrols after that. So, I can't."

"Whatever. Don't forget where you come from, Draco. If you ever forget, there will be those to remind you." Blaise turned and left out of the room without another word.

Draco and Hermione sat in the Great Hall for dinner, waiting for Professor McGonagall to make her announcement. Once everyone was done eating, she stood and raised her hands to quiet the students.

"I would like to announce that this year during Halloween, we will be having a Ball. It will be something for each of us to relax and have fun."

A rise of voices began in excitement. She quieted them once again.

"It will be for each year. At 10 pm, years fourth and under will leave to head back to their respective houses, teachers and Prefects will be on watch to make sure you all do go and cannot get back in. The Ball will continue until midnight for those fifth year and up. The theme this year is couples. Each couple will portray a muggle or wizarding couple." She looked over her small spectacles at the students. "Costumes must be modest, if your costumes do not match the requirements, you will be turned around at the door and cannot participate in the nights festivities."

She waited for the small murmur to die down. "Classes that day will be cancelled for any last minute preparations and short trips to Hogsmead. If you have to leave school grounds further than there, you must have special permission from myself and a parent, guardian or teacher must accompany you. Now, I would like for the Head Boy and Girl and all Prefects to accompany me to my chambers for further discussion. You are dismissed."

As McGonagall stepped away from the podium to await the Prefects and Hermione and Draco, all the other students filed out of the Great Hall. As Hermione was headed for the front of the hall, Harry stopped her.

"Hermione! I need to ask you something."

"Sorry, Harry, I need to see Headmistress. I'll talk to you later." She gave him a smile as he nodded and walked away.

The students followed the Headmistress to her chambers and began discussing the details of the Ball. Professor McGonagall set a schedule for each Prefect during the night and asked for Hermione and Draco to watch everyone from inside. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways, except those who had patrol.

Hermione and Draco patrolled the grounds together, making small talk as they went. Once back inside the castle, they went their separate ways until they met back up at their common room. They said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms.

Hermione changed into her pajamas, grabbed her sketch book and sat at her window and began to draw. Her mind kept drifting off to Draco and the night before. She couldn't help but wonder if things were indeed changing for the two of them. After all, she never really hated Draco Malfoy.

Across the foyer, Draco was writing a letter to an old friend, Hermione in the front of his mind. He knew things were changing between the two of them, because, after all, he never hated Hermione Granger.

* * *

A/N: Here it is! Finally! I'm still working on the next chapter. Some chapters will skip through the months. Hope you're all enjoying! Please review to let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Mr. Malfoy. Are you ready to demonstrate your patronus?" Professor McGonagall asked Draco near the end of the lesson.

"Yes, Professor." He stood and walked to the front of the class with Hermione and took a breath.

"When you're ready, please." The older witch said.

Draco closed his eyes and thought of the happiest memories he had. When he opened his eyes, he said the incantation.

"Expecto Patronum!" A silver whisp of smoke came circling out of his wand. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger of you will." Professor McGonagall waved at Hermione.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione's other came flowing out of her wand. It began circling Draco's.

The class was in a uproar of whispers. "They match!" "How is that possible?" "How did they do that?"

Hermione looked to Draco, who looked dumbfounded. When he looked at her, he seen a bright smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back at her. The two watched as their otters danced around them before disappearing.

"Well, I must say, what splendid work. The two of you are very special indeed. I believe the next step is in order to becoming an Animagus." Professor McGonagall smiled at them.

"Alright, class. Ypur assignment is on the board. One roll of parchment in essay form due by the end of the week. You are dismissed."

Hermione and Draco went to retrieve their belongings when the professor came to them. She had a bright twinkle in her eye.

"I must say I am very proud of the work you two have done. The next step will be to brew the potion you must drink after a month of holding a mandrake leaf on the roof of your mouth. I will have it arranged for you two to work on it in Potions for the next few weeks. Once you get the potion brewing, you must come see me so I can begin the next step."

"Yes, Professor." Both students said.

"Your assignment is to write me a roll of parchment on the effects of Animagus both good and bad. Due at the end of the week. Also, continue to find your inner self to find your Animagus form."

The students nodded and left the room. The two walked in silence to their next class. Both of them trying to wrap their heads around Draco's patronus being the same as Hermione's.

"It's happened before, you know." Hermione said quietly.

"What has?"

"Two patronus being the same. Professor Snape's was a doe, the same as Harry's mother's. He loved her since they were children, always regretting what he had done to her. His love for her never died." Hermione hugged her books to her chest as she spoke.

Draco thought a moment. "Do you think mine is the same as yours because of when I seen you as a kid and never forgot you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Possibly. Or the fact that we have been together so much lately that your feelings are progressing in your patronus to match mine."

Before Draco could respond, they made it to class. The rest of the day was quiet for the two of them. When Draco returned to his room, he had a letter laying on his desk.

He picked it up and began to read.

" _Dearest Draco,_

 _I have your order ready. It awaits your approval in my quarters. Feel free to come by anytime to take a look."_

Draco smiled. He wrote back saying he would be there that weekend during the Hogsmead trip.

The week flew for Hermione, constantly busy with the new assignment from Professor McGonagall and making sure her revisions for the first half of term papers. Soon Saturday made its way to her and she was happy to have a break.

She woke that morning, showered and dressed. She chose a pair of black skinny jean capris, her lavender off the shoulder top that had long sleeves that flowed at the wrists and a pair of silver scrappy sandals. She pulled her hair up and went on her way.

At breakfast, she found Harry. She gave him a smile and sat.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Harry said.

"Thank you." She smiled. "So, what are we doing today?"

Harry swallowed his food and spoke. "Well, I thought we'd have stroll to Honeydukes then we could do some shopping for the Halloween Ball then have lunch at Madam Rosemerta's."

"Sounds like fun."

They finished breakfast and began the walk to Hogsmead. Harry talked Hermione's ear off the entire walk there. Hermione nodding when it was appropriate. They made it to Honeydukes and purchased a few sweets then looked in the windows of a few shops.

"So, Hermione, I was wondering, would you be my date to the Halloween Ball?"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry Harry, but Headmistress asked for Draco and I to go together since we're head boy and girl. To promote house unity."

"And you agreed? You actually agreed to go with him?" Harry's voice began rising.

"Harry, lower your voice. Yes, I agreed. I think it's a great idea. Who else than to start the ball than two people who used to despise each other than Draco and I?"

"I think it's ridiculous, Hermione." Harry huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be childish, Harry. It's just a Ball. Something we are doing for everyone. I, for one, don't mind. Draco and I have become friends since the start of term. I've been working with him for Transfiguration. We work well together."

"Are you even listening to yourself? Becoming friends with Malfoy? I find that hard to believe. I'm surprised he can keep himself from insulting you."

"He has been quite polite. No blood status slurs or anything. Why are you acting this way?" Hermione asked, shaking her head.

"Because Hermione! I don't want you going to the Ball and he make a fool out of you. I won't stand for it!" Harry yelled and stomped his foot.

"Harry James Potter! I will not stand for you to yelling at me and being a stubborn child! You cannot tell me who I can and cannot go to a dance with. You are my friend, not my father."

"Well, if your going with bloody Malfoy, then consider me no longer your friend. I won't watch you get hurt. Dont come crying to me when he breaks your heart and leaves you on the floor crying." Harry walked away, leaving Hermione stating after him.

Hermione decided she was no longer hungry. She made her way back to the school and up to the common room. She changed into something more comfortable and went to the library. She curled up on the window seat and began reading. She stayed there for the rest of the day, until it was time for dinner. She put her school robe over her clothes and went down.

She ate by herself and when done, went back to her room. She went to bed and lay down, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Draco left shortly after Hermione. He asked the Headmistress for permission to use her floo to go home that morning. She granted it and opened it for him to go and come.

Draco arrived in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor to see his mother sitting there.

"Good morning, Draco."

"Good morning, Mother. I received your letter yesterday evening." He gave his mother a kiss on her cheek and sat in the armchair across from her.

"I thought you might. I must say, you picked something difficult but I was able to pull it off." She took a sip of her tea. "Tell me about the Ball. Who are you taking?"

"It's a Halloween Ball that Headmistress thought would be good for everyone. I'm taking Hermione Granger."

Narcissa Malfoy nearly spit her tea pio when her son spoke the name. "Why on earth would you take her?"

"McGonagall thinks it will be a good example of house unity seeing as we are Head Boy and Girl from rival houses."

"You couldn't take anyone else?" Narcissa asked, her cup to her lips.

"No, Mother. I couldn't." In his mind he wanted to add that he didn't want to take anyone but Hermione.

"Well, I honestly do not think it is right for you to not be able to choose who you take."

Draco kept his tongue. "I must be off now. Thank you, Mother. It is absolutely beautiful. I will send it off now before I depart."

Draco flicked his wand and the package disappeared. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before disappearing thru the Floo. He thanked McGonagall when he stepped out and headed for his room.

He changed clothes and sat at his desk, writing a letter. When dinner time came around, he put his school robe over his clothes and headed down to the Great Hall. He had seen Hermione sitting by herself, wondering why she looked so sullen.

He couldn't help but notice the glares Potter was giving him. He shook his head, finished his dinner and left. He tried to catch up to Hermione but she was quicker. By the time he reached the dorm room, she was already upstairs.

He went to his room, changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He laid there thinking before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: So sorry my lovelies for not updating sooner! I've had this chapter written, just never got to post. Next chapter will be up soon. Things have been crazy for me! Hope you like this one :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hermione was frantic. It was the day before the Halloween Ball and she had forgotten to get a dress. Everything with Harry and studying, she put the dress shopping at the back of her mind.

"Alright, Hermione. Open the door and calm down. I'm here to help."

Hermione opened the door to Tonks standing there with a package in her hands.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, pointing to the box as she let her friend in.

"A package for you. I was told to deliver it but told to let the contents stay a secret until tomorrow evening." Tonks placed it on Hermione's vanity and sat down.

"Well, tomorrow evening is a bust. I've been so occupied with other things that I've completely forgotten to buy a dress. I don't even know what Draco wants to go as. I'm a horrible person for this." Hermione sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "No you aren't. And it will all work out. Let's walk to dinner together and we will discuss everything."

Hermione nodded. The girls walked out and headed downstairs. "Harry isn't speaking to me anymore."

"And why not?"

"Because he asked me to go to the dance with him and I told him I'd love to but Draco and I were going together per McGonagall's request. He blew up and told me I couldn't go with Draco."

"He's your friend, not your father. He cannot tell you who you can and cannot go with." Tonks said.

"That's what I told him!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "But he stormed off saying he's not my friend anymore and don't come running to him when Draco breaks my heart." Hermione scoffed. "Like it will ever get that far."

"Why do you say that?" Tonks questioned.

"Because, he's a pure blood and I'm muggleborn. Those two just don't mix. Besides, he hasn't shown much interest in me other than getting to know me."

Tonks rolled her eyes again at her young friend. "Oh, Hermione. You just don't pay attention, do you?"

Tonks gave her a wink as they entered the Great Hall. Hermione sat at her table and waited for the food to appear. She watched as the Headmistress stood and raised her arms to silence the Hall.

"As you all know, tomorrow is Halloween. Since it falls on a Friday, the teachers and I have decided to cancel all classes tomorrow so everyone has the full day to finish preparations for costumes and decorating. As such, any assignments that were due tomorrow will be due first thing Monday morning. No exceptions. Now, let's eat."

The food appeared and everyone began to fill their plates. Hermione sat alone again, picking at her food. She only looked up when she felt someone sit down. She looked up to see Neville sit across from her.

"May I ask why you're alone again, Hermione?" He asked with a smile.

Hermione shrugged. "Quiet. Besides, Harry isn't speaking to me, so I sit alone down here."

Neville nodded while he ate. "I heard. He hasn't stopped going on about it." He rolled his eyes. "Want to know my opinion?"

"Sure, Nev."

"Don't worry about Harry. I think you going with Draco is a good choice. Even if you didn't have one. Draco has shown a lot of improvement since last year. Besides, I can see the way he looks at you lately." Neville winked.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Nev. And I don't know what you or Tonks is going on about. Draco doesn't like me."

"Oh, Hermione." Neville chuckled. "You are the brightest witch of your age, but only in knowledge. You really can't see it, can you?"

"See what?"

"I'll just let that remain a mystery to you, my friend. Now, you need to eat." He pointed at her plate.

Hermione gave him a smile and began eating. The two chatted about nothing important the rest of dinner. Hermione walked with Neville to his dorm then went up a few more flights to hers. She gave the password and went to her room.

She wasn't surprised to see Draco not there again as she walked through the common room. She pulled off her robe, used the bathroom and laid down. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Draco awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. He slipped his T-shirt on and went downstairs. At the little kitchen, he found Hermione, making breakfast. He smiled.

"Good morning." He said as he sat.

"Morning." Hermione smiled at him. "Coffee?" She asked, placing the pot before Draco.

"Thanks. So what is this for?"

"To apologize. I have been so busy lately that I haven't been able to discuss with you about costumes or anything." She smiled sheepishly.

Draco chuckled. "Don't worry. I have everything set. I hope you dont mind, but I already had our costumes made. And don't worry, they're nothing horrible. Something simple, elegant, and just to your liking."

Hermione was dumbfounded. She quickly recovered, smiled and placed food in front of Draco. "So that's what Tonks delivered to me then?" Draco nodded. "Well, I do hope you're right."

She sat opposite Draco and began filling her plate with pancakes and bacon. "Let's eat then get changed so we can oversee the decorating. Do our last minute checks before tonight."

Draco nodded and ate. He couldn't help but groan at the taste of Hermione's cooking. He couldn't help but think to himself, she just got better and better with anything and everything.

As they finished, Draco put the dishes into the sink and left to change. Hermione followed suit. They went their separate ways, meeting again ten minutes later and heading for the Great Hall. The Prefects were there, awaiting instructions.

Hermione gave each one a list of things to do then sent them about. She herself went to set the long House tables against one wall, where the food and drink would be served. She then transfigured several smaller tables and chairs to sit out of the way for people to eat and relax. She charmed candles to stay lit and placed glass jars over them, with a bit of decorations at the base. She had tablecloths covering every tabletop.

When she was satisfied with that, she went about overseeing the others. She gave her insight and moved on. Happy with how things were going, she sat at the front and looked around. Draco had just finished setting up the band stand for the music. He took a seat beside her.

"Well, I must say, Granger. You have a knack for decorating. You should become an interior designer or a party planner of some sorts. You're very good and organized." He smiled.

"I thought about it." She shrugged. "I think this place looks marvelous. I cannot wait to see it at night."

"Neither can I." Draco smiled.

"Alright everyone!" Hermione said as she stood. "Everything looks perfect! The elves will have the food and drink out before the party starts. Now, ho, enjoy the rest of your afternoon and get ready."

Everyone nodded and went on their way. Hermione and Draco left together. Once in the common room, they said their goodbyes until later in the evening. Draco could not wait for Hermione to see her costume. He went to his room to relax awhile before getting dressed.

* * *

A/N: Here we go! Next chapter will be the big reveal of who Draco chose for them to go as and will we possibly see some romance? Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione locked the bathroom door on Draco's side before she stripped her clothes and slipped into the tub. She charmed the bubbles to stay and added a little lavender oil to help her relax. She washed up and laid back. Her mind drifted to what both Tonks and Neville had said to her. Could Draco really have feelings for her in some way? Before she could go further, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hermione! It's me, Tonks. I came to help you dress for tonight."

Hermione smiled, used wandless magic to unlock her door and called out. "I'm just getting out of the bath. I'll be in there shortly."

Hermione dried off and wrapped her robe around her. She walked I to her room drying her hair when Tonks pushed her into a chair.

"Sit, dont look and relax. I'm here to do your hair and makeup and help you dress. It's all a surprise." Tonks winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes but let her older friend work her magic. "Thank you. I wasn't sure what I should do seeing as I don't know what my costume looks like."

"No worries. I know just what to do." The older witch began drying Hermione's hair with her wand. "Are you nervous?"

"About tonight? A little. Only because I'll be in view of everyone with Draco. Not that it's a bad thing, but old prejudice dies hard sometimes."

"Well, I don't think you should worry. I think it'll be a wonderful night for you." Tonks curled Hermione's hair and let it sit while she began on light makeup.

"Do you think he likes me?" Hermione asked.

"Draco? Of course. I mean, he had you a costume made out of surprise. He's changed completely towards you. He even has his friends to stop saying that word against you. I do believe he has some sort of feelings for you."

Hermione smiled. "Is it strange to say I feel something as well?"

Tonks looked at Hermione and smiled. "No, it isn't. It's perfectly normal. Now, while your hair sits, let's have some lunch. We can eat downstairs in the common area."

Hermione and Tonks went down and prepared lunch for them, Hermione making extra incase Draco hadn't eaten lunch yet. She hadn't seen him since leaving each other from decorating.

After an hour or so eating, the girls went back to Hermione's room. Hermione set a warming charm over the food for Draco.

"Draco?" Hermione said as she knocked. "I left you a plate of food for lunch on the counter in case you're hungry." She didn't hear anything on the other side so she went to her room.

"Well, let's finish doing your hair and makeup. Then we'll slip into your dress." Tonks smiled happily.

Hermione was forbidden to look during the process. She closed her eyes and relaxed as Tonks pulled her hair out of curlers and began to pin it up. Once that was done, Tonks began on makeup.

"Hmm. I think something simple yet elegant will do for this. A little powder, some light eye shadow and a little mascara will do the trick." The older witch said to herself as she went about. She took her time making Hermione look beautiful.

"And finally, a little lip gloss to finish."

"Can I see now?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Nope. Not until everything is on and in place. Now, come to the wardrobe and slip into your undergarments."

Hermione went to her wardrobe and slipped into her panties and corset. She put on stockings and secured them with a simple charm to keep them up. She slipped back into her robe until time to get dressed.

"What are you going as tonight?" She asked Tonks.

"Well, I've chosen to be a Egyptian queen." She waved her wand and her costume appeared.

"Oh that's lovely. Would you like me to help you get ready?"

"I would. Do you know a charm to make my hair lay flat?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course. Been doing one for years. Plus the use of this hair cream works wonders."

As Hermione began on Tonks' hair, the other witch began on her dramatic makeup. After an hour and half, Tonks looked the part. She charmed her hair to be pitch black before turning to Hermione.

"Now, to slip into the dress. Would you mind?"

Hermione nodded. Together they got her into her dress, then Hermione fastened the necklace and belt. Tonks put the headdress on and smiled.

"Perfect. Alright you, time to get you dressed. I can't wait to see you dressed up."

Before Hermione could open the box, an owl come tapping on her window. She let the bird in, took the letter and have it a treat. She opened the letter and read.

 _Hermione,_

 _Meet me at the bottom of the Grand staircase in an hour. I look forward to seeing you._

 _D._

She smiled and looked to Tonks.

"Well, we better finish getting you ready." Tonks said as she pulled the large box from Hermione's closet.

Hermione pulled off the brown paper and opened the top and a gasp escaped her lips. Inside was a Regency era style dress. She ran her fingers over it and felt it was pure silk. She gently held it up. It was a light lavender color overlay, with long silk sleeves with a slight puff of material at the shoulder. The neckline made a slight V and had a waistline directly under the bust. The purple material flared out from the waistline. The under of the dress was a cream color with lace over the silk. The waistline was complete with a darker shade of lavender silk ribbon that ties in the back. The back of the dress was a button up from the lower back and up.

"Let's get this on you. You're doing to look fabulous." Tonks squealed.

As Tonks held the dress, Hermione gently stepped into it. Tonks done the buttons and tied it. Hermione held onto her bed post to slip into matching shoes that had a slight heel. She ran her fingers over the dress, marveling at the feel.

"Okay, let me do a few touchups and you will be ready." Tonks waved her wand to do a sticking charm on Hermione's hair and makeup and added a few sparkling jewels to Hermione's hair. "Alright. All done. You may now look."

Hermione turned to look at herself in the full length mirror and gasped. Her hair was pinned up in curls, with a few wisps hanging down to frame her face. Her makeup looked stunning. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"Wow. I have a feeling who I am. I'll know for sure once I see Draco."

Tonks had tears in her eyes as she looked at her best friend, who was young enough to be like a daughter to her. "You look absolutely amazing." She dabbed at her eyes. "Now, let's get fown to the Great Hall." She handed Hermione a small bag that held her wand and a few pieces of makeup.

As the two walked down, students stopped and stared. Hermione could feel herself blushing. As she reached the Grand staircase, she took a calming breath. Tonks squeezed her hand and gave her a wink. She took off to find the other adults. Hermione held herself steady on the banister and walked slowly down.

At the bottom, she spotted Draco. She smiled as he turned around. She knew exactly who they were going as.

"Good evening, Mr. Darcy." She said as she reached him.

Draco was speechless. He finally found his voice and spoke. "Good evening, Miss Bennet. May I accompany you to this dance this evening?"

She smiled. "You may. You look dashing, by the way."

Draco gave her the most beautiful smile she's ever seen come from him. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight." He said in a slight whisper to her.

Hermione felt herself blushing again. She hooked her hand through the crook of his arm and stood in front of the double doors, awaiting their signal to begin.

* * *

A/N: Here you go! I hope you enjoy. And I looked up dress styles from the Pride & Prejudice era and tried to describe it. Next chapter will be in Draco's POV as far as getting ready and whats goin thru his mind. Please let me know how I'm doing!


	12. Chapter 12

**Pretty In Purple**

 **Chapter 12**

Draco was in his room, checking that his costume was ready when he heard the bathroom door lock. He decided to go down to the Great Hall to see about getting a late he arrived, he seen Blaise, Theo and Pansy sitting at a small table in the front corner. He sat beside Theo and began filling his plate.

"Draco, this place looks like the ghosts threw up in here. Who was in charge of decorating?" Pansy said, nibbling on a celery stick.

"Hermione and myself."

"Well, you could have done much better." She flipped her hair. "So, who are you taking to the Ball tonight? I haven't a date yet." She batted her eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "I do, actually. McGonagall thought it would be best if Hermione and I went together. So, we are."

Drake, no way. You cannot take the Mudblood to the Ball tonight." Blaise said.

"She is beneath you! Why on earth would you agree to that?" Pansy screeched.

Draco looked at his so called friends. "I agreed because it's time for a new start. Hermione and I symbolize a house unity. And do not ever say that word around me again. For your information, Pansy, she is not beneath me. She is at the top, way above where you could ever be."

He pushed his plate away and walked out. He heard his name being called as he ascended the staircase. He only stopped because of who it was.

"Draco, wait up!" Theo called, catching him on the stairs. "Don't listen to them. I think it's great you're going with Hermione."

"Thanks, Theo. You want to come to the Head dorms?"

"Sure. Always wanted to know what they were like." Theo said, following Draco up the staircase.

When they reached the portrait of the Founder's, Draco gave the password and informed them that Theo had permission to go into the common room as he wanted. Once inside, Theo was impressed.

"Nice. Your own kitchen, library and all the room two people couldn't need." He said as he sat on an oversized arm chair.

Draco went to the fridge and found the plate of sandwiches that Hermione left for him, a note on top saying "Just in case you get hungry." He smiled. He also found a bowl of soup, still steaming with his name on a sliver of paper beside it.

"Want anything? We have a pretty good stock of just about everything." Draco asked Theo as he took the sandwiches out.

"I'm good, thanks." Theo said, relaxing into the chair. "Man, I wish we had these in the dungeon. Why do you guys get the good stuff?"

"Because we're the Heads. Only the best for us." Draco sat on the couch.

"So, Hermione huh?"

"What about her?"

"She's pretty cool. I've had some classes with her being partnered up."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool."

Theo noticed how Draco seemed to be nervous about talking to him about the witch. "Look, if you fancy her, then go after her. Don't worry about everyone else. I've always known you've liked her. You just couldn't go after her because of your father. But the war is over and I've never believed in the whole blood purity. She may be muggleborn but she's a brilliant witch, and she's not bad on the eyes either."

Draco smirked. "Yeah, she is beautiful. And you're right, I have fancied her. It's not so simple though to want to do anything concerning her. Mother still holds true to it, even though father is in Azkaban. Just me telling her who I was going to the Ball with almost had her choking on her tea."

Theo sighed. "Well, all I can tell you is, do what you want. Not what everyone else wants. Only you can set your own happiness."

Draco thought on that. Could he really be happy with Hermione around everyone? He finished eating and he and Theo talked awhile longer before Theo left to get ready for the Ball.

Draco went up to his room, able to hear Hermione and Tonks talking as he ascended the stairs. He dressed in his costume, careful to make every detail right. He put on the black calf length trousers, tucking a thin white long sleeve button up into them. He put on the black vest that buttoned halfway, making sure to secure the frilly looking neck scarf under his collar and unto the top part of the vest. Once that was done, he slid the tall black riding boots on, making sure the pants tucked inside. He stood and put the overcoat on. It hung to his calves in the back and waist-length in front. He buttoned it up and pulled the sleeves out the ends. He used a little gel and slicked his hair back slightly.

When he was satisfied, he checked the time. An hour until the Ball started. He sent a quick note to Hermione to meet him at the bottom of the Grand staircase in an hour. He sent it next door with his owl then headed out.

He walked down to see everyone chatting away happily with each other, girls mainly. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, his new pocket watch in hand, looking at it before putting it back into his best pocket.

He gave a wave to Theo when the boy came through and waved at him. Theo had Tracey on his arm, the both of them dressed as Ancient Egyptians. He seen Pansy come through as a what he could only guess was supposed to be a sexy death eater costume. The sight made him shudder a bit.

He was in his own thoughts about Hermione when he heard the hall for quiet. He turned to look up to the top of the stairs. He suddenly become breathless, air completely leaving his body as the breathtaking sight of Hermione. She looked beautiful in her dress he had made for her. She had her hair up, with a few strands framing her face.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of him, she smiled. "Good evening, Mr. Darcy."

Draco finally found his voice. "Good evening, Miss Bennet. May I accompany you to the dance this evening?" He said, holding out his arm.

She smiled. "You may. You look dashing this evening, by the way."

Draco gave her a sincere smile. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight." He said in a slight whisper to her.

She smiled at him and had a blush run across her cheeks as she hooked her hand through his arm. He couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive in that moment.

* * *

A/N: So here y'all go! I finally got it done. Hopefully I stayed close to last chapter on some parts. Next chapter is in the works so stay tuned! I hope everyone is enjoying the story!


	13. Chapter 13

**Pretty in Purple**

 **Chapter 13**

Headmistress McGonagall found the two Heads at the doors to the Great Hall.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, everything looks magnificent. Now, you two will start our night off with a dance of your choice. What shall it be?"

Hermione looked at Draco and he shrugged. "A waltz, please." She answered.

McGonagall nodded. "Very well. I will announce the two of you in in a few minutes. Just wait here." She turned and ushered the other students into the Hall.

"A waltz. A beautiful, yet complicated dance. Don't take offense, but I didn't take you as a ballroom dancer." Draco said.

"None taken, honest. My parents put me in lessons when I got bored with my regular schooling. The waltz is my favorite. A beautiful, intimate dance." Hermione explained.

Draco smiled. "Mine as well. Being a pureblood you have to learn all the fancy dancing."

Headmistress called everyone to attention. "Welcome, staff and students, to our Halloween Ball. I would like to start the evening by saying how wonderful everything looks due to the hard work of our Head boy and girl and the Prefects. Now, I would like for our Heads start us off with a dance. Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger will lead the night with a Waltz."

"Here goes nothing." Hermione said as the doors opened. Draco nodded his agreement as they walked into the makshift ballroom.

They could hear whispers all around at their being together at the Ball. But Draco didn't care. Right now, all that mattered was the beautiful witch holding his hand.

The music began and they bowed to each other. Hermione let Draco lead her around the room, her eyes never leaving his. Halfway through, others began to join them, but neither Hermione or Draco paid any attention. They had their eyes on each other, lost in the music and dance.

At the end of the song, they stood close, still holding the other's hand, smiles upon their faces.

"Would you like a drink, Miss Bennet?" Draco asked, throwing in the thick accent and charm of his now favorite muggle character.

"I think I do, Mr. Darcy." Hermione curtsied.

Draco led her to the refreshment table and poured two goblets of sparkling cider. They chose a table to the back and sat.

"Draco, I must say, you threw me for a wonderful surprise when I opened the garment box that contained this dress this evening. It's perfect. But, how did you know that I love 'Pride & Predjudice'?"

Draco smirked. "Let's just say a mousey little bird told me where to look. I had my mother make the dress, using measurements that said birdie gave me. I wanted everything to be special and a complete surprise to you."

"Well, mission accomplished." Hermione smiled. "Thank you. And your mother. She done a beautiful job." She said, waving her hand down the dress.

"Yes, she did. You look absolutely stunning in it." Draco smiled, and bravely ran his knuckles down her cheek.

Hermione blushed and turned her head. The smile faded off her lips when she seen Harry standing in the opposite corner, frowning hard at her. Draco noticed.

"Hey, don't worry about him. He'll come around. Come on, let's go dance and have fun." Draco took her hand and led her back to the dance floor.

Hermione began having the time of her life with Draco. She never knew he was so much fun. After dancing for over an hour, Hermione asked to walk outside.

Once outside, the cool October air hit her face and she instantly felt better. She walked down the path a little to the secluded bench among the rose bushes. She sat and began to pick at the rose petals

She gasped when the rose in her hand began to change to a beautiful bright purple. She looked up to see Draco pointing his wand at it. He took it from her, done a permanent freezing charm on it and placed it in her hair.

"Draco, I must say, tonight has been wonderful. Thank you, for such a lovely evening."

"Well, the night isn't over yet." He sat beside her and placed his palm on her cheek. He looked into her eyes for any indication that he was going too far. When he didn't, he leaned in and connected his lips to hers.

Hermione sucked in a breath and relaxed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"Wow."

"That definitely made my night so much better." Hermione whispered.

Draco smiled. He looked through the small opening behind them to see Headmistress calling attention to everyone. He took Hermione's hand and took her back inside.

"Attention please. This year, we have decided to do a best costume award. We will have several awards presented. Secret judges have been watching everyone. Now, I have the results." She took the envelope from a younger student and opened it.

"For most creative, we have Luna Lovegood as a Nargle." Luna skipped to the front and got her small trophy from the teacher.

"For scariest, we have Theodore Nott as a dementor." Theo swerved around as he headed to the front to recieve his award.

"Now, for most creative couple in Wizard history is Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom as all four founders of Hogwarts." Neville and Ginny smiled as they walked to the front. Their costumes were split down the middle, each side representing each founder.

"For the overall winner of the couple's, dressed as Muggle characters, our very own Heads, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy as Elizabeth Benett and Mr. Darcy."

Hermione blushed as Draco took her hand and left her to the front. She received a small crown and a trophy. Draco leaned in and kissed her cheek, which made her blush harder.

"Now, it is time for Fourth years and younger to head back to their dormitories. Fifty years and above may stay until One A.M. on school grounds."

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her back to the dance floor. He twirled her around and pulled her close.

"I'm having a really good time tonight, Draco. Thank you."

Draco smiled. "So am I. Thank you."

She smiled back and continued to dance with him, taking a break before the night was over to walk near the lake.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled at the shyness Draco showed as he asked her. "Of course. I'd love to."

Draco gave her a genuine smile as he twirled her around in his arms. He placed her in her feet, rub his thumb across her cheek and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: I know it's taking me forever it seems to write and upload. So much has been happening with my little family. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully soon I'll have the next one going and uploaded. Please review to let me know what y'all think!


End file.
